Availability of data on a storage device may be important for an application (e.g., a banking application, a communication application, etc.) and/or an operating system (e.g., Microsoft Windows®, Linux®, Sun Solaris®, etc.) during a critical operation (e.g., a read operation, a write operation, etc.) associated with a field of use (e.g., a medical use, a banking use, etc.). In some cases, the data on the storage device (e.g., a hard drive, tape drive, etc.) may not be available (e.g., due to improper handling, aging, errors, etc.). In other cases, the data may be lost. Even when a data recovery is possible, the data recovery may take a long period of time and/or may depend on various factors (e.g., such as time, kind of errors, technology, etc.). In many cases, the data recovery may not work.
A Clustered Media Error (CME) may refer to a set to physically contiguous and/or closely located set of media errors (e.g., errors based on access of physical media such as a magnetic film of the hard drive, etc.) in a storage device. Handling of the CME may require a complex design of a storage system (e.g., a RAID system) containing the storage device. A recovery of data on the storage device exhibiting the CME may need time to be computed again (recreated from the redundant data). The application and/or the operating system may not have sufficient time to wait for recovery of the storage device of the CME while it is waiting for the IO request to be serviced by the storage system. For example, the operating system or the application may have a threshold time (e.g., one minute) for an IO request to be serviced by the storage system. If the storage device does not to respond (e.g., to communicate the information which was expected) in a threshold time, consequences may be unexpected and undesirable (e.g., an operating system crash, a device failure, an application crash, etc.).
As a result, the remaining data of the storage device may not be accessible when the storage device is disabled. Furthermore, a disablement of the storage device may have consequences on the application, the operating system and/or the storage device. For example, if the application and/or the operating system are located on a same storage device, the operating system and/or the application may crash (e.g. an incident where a system of a computer ceases to respond). Similarly, when the operating system is running on other storage devices, and the application is accessed on the storage device that is being disabled, the operating system may crash. If the storage device is a data center/server, then all data at the data center/server location may be lost. Furthermore, any hardware that is dependent on the application and/or operating system may also fail. Loss of the data, the storage device, the application, and/or the operating system may be expensive and may adversely affect the availability of the data of the storage device.